


Crawl [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Continuing forwards, he made sour note of a puddle as he splashed into it by accident, wondering if he would ever find his way out in order to tell the Colonel.-or-A simple tunnel inspection goes slightly askew.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 31st October - Crawl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Crawl [Inktober 2020]

It wasn't the best of jobs, but an essential one: the inspection of the more remote and unused tunnels of the Stalag thirteen network for cave-ins or other problems. Common faults were cracking supports, small puddles, and electric cable wear, and it was the latter of these that had turned Corporal Newkirk's situation into a very uncomfortable one.

Reduced to a crawl, he felt his way forwards with one hand outstretched, shuffling along on his knees and wondering exactly where he was. He had a good sense of direction, but underground in complete darkness put a different spin on it, and he couldn't actually be sure that he was in tunnel thirty-four. Continuing forwards, he made sour note of a puddle as he splashed into it by accident, wondering if he would ever find his way out in order to tell the Colonel. Speaking of a way out, he had just come to a junction, and-

"Uh, Newkirk?"

Had he been standing up, he would have jumped three feet in the air, but as it was, he only tried to sit up without thinking, and hit his head on a roof board.

"Blimey, Carter, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He replied breathlessly. "Where'd you spring from?"

"Tunnel four. Colonel Hogan sent me down to find you."

There was a moment of silence in the dark. "Tunnel _four?_ "

"Yeah, it comes from that lobby under the rec hall, and-"

"Never mind that, I wasn't lost. What does the Colonel want?"

"He just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"What is it?" Newkirk growled, becoming impatient.

"Well, I don't know, he wanted to ask you."

Another silence fell, neither man moving, and only the sound of breathing filled the low-ceilinged junction. Eventually, Newkirk snapped "Well, are you gonna move, or not?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, let's go…"

**Author's Note:**

> three down one to go
> 
> Hogan's Heroes finale for this challenge, not quite what I had hoped but I'm not too unhappy with it :). There's a big work coming up for this fandom soon-ish, look out for it!


End file.
